Honey, you're killing me
by xXNinjaXGalaxyXx
Summary: Sasuke has returned to the Leaf Village, though he has changed, he no longer pushes away his fangirls. Soon Sakura becomes pregnant and is all alone, but what happens when Sasuke finds out?
1. Finding Out

**My new story "Honey your killing me!" Hope u like it, like i really really hope you do!**

**_Note after sooooo many months: I forgot my password and now I feel realllly stupid, I am going to repost and make new chapters for my stories =D_**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed, almost everything was back to normal, Sasuke had come back and was as cold as ever although now he seemed to pay attention to his fangirls, well everyone gained hormones one day. Though sometimes she wished Sasuke would look at her in that way. She still loved him yet it felt as if he did not feel the same way, so Sakura did what she did best and avoided it. Recently Sasuke's behaviour had changed towards her, he would pay attention and make her feel special.<p>

The thing that scared her was that Sasuke acted like that with almost every girl but nevertheless Sakura loved him and there was not much she could do, except to give in. After all she had no choice, she had grown into a fine young woman though Sakura could not move on from Sasuke, whatever she tried was hopeless. Sakura hated being like this especially when she knew Sasuke was a **player.**

* * *

><p><em>6 months later<em>

"You should know by now Sakura that I only use women, it's not like I'm planning on settling down, you shouldn't have been so hopeful" Sasuke remarked coldly as tears poured down Sakura's face, he silently watched with no remorse. "This is all a game to you!" Sakura half accused and half questioned, "Mark my words Sasuke Uchiha, there will be a day where you will regret this" Sakura whispered in the most deadly voice she could conjure as she turned on her heel and headed towards her home.

* * *

><p>Sakura recently had been feeling sick, she'd also had the craving to eat foods that she did not usually eat, but no matter how much Sakura denied it no she was sure that she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. The tears poured freely down her face, what would she be thought of. "I can't do this, I can't deal with this I'm only sixteen" Sakura whispered to herself. Suddenly a thought came across Sakura "I won't be alone anymore" and that thought alone was what brought a smile upon her face, and anyway no one really <em>had<em> to know.

* * *

><p><em>2 months later<em>

Sakura had gone for a checkup since she decided she was starting to grow large at an alarming rate. Sakura wore a big coat to cover up the bump of her stomach. As she reached the counter she requested for Tsunade. Tsunade looked quite surprised but she loved Sakura like she would love her own daughter, so she decided to do her a favour and leave her be, besides she already looke so stressed and tired. "congratulations" Tsunade finally said, "You are pregnant with twins". Sakura's emerald eyes widened, her mouth twitching up into a small smile "Twins?" she whispered in a questionable manner.

* * *

><p><em>7 months later<em>

Sakura had given birth to her twin sons, one had bluish black hair like Sasuke while the other had a more purplish tint. the one with purple hair had black eyes like his father while the other had beautiful emerald ones like his mother. Both of them had hair that stuck up like their father. "Akihiko and Akihito" Sakura whispered as she placed a kiss upon each of their foreheads.

* * *

><p><em>1 year later<em>

"Say ah" Sakura said sweetly as she fed her baby boys, they both did and munched happily on their food, suddenly there was a knock on her door. "I wonder who that could be" Sakura asked herself, she opened it only to be met by the most **_emo_**tionless face in history. "Sasuke" She gritted out. "Sakura, you are needed for a mission, it is highly dangerous and therefore we require a medic" Sasuke explained. "I can't" Sakura replied simply,"I've already explained to Tsunade". "You have to Sakura, Tsunade has said that your financial status is decreasing rapidly" Sasuke said in a firm tone. "Well i don't really ca-"

"Mama" Akihiko chanted out, this caused Sakura to freeze up, "What was that?" Sasuke questioned narrowing his eyes. "Nothing that includes you" Sakura remarked rudely as she attempted to shut the door in his face, he stopped it with his foot while Akihiko ran to his mother, he grabbed her leg and said "Akihito, keeps thowing food at me". Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the child's appearance, he had hair exactly like himself although the eyes obviously belonged to Sakura.

He was shocked as another child appeared though this one had eyes like him and a mixture of his and Sakura's hair colour. "I can't just leave them here" Sakura whispered sadly as each child argued amongst themselves."You didn't tell me" Sasuke shouted furiously as he watched the two children that obviously were his, Sakura's fearful expression suddenly dissolved into a satisfied one. "I do believe I said that you would regret this one day" Sakura said in a confident voice. Suddenly Sasuke started smirking "Actually _you_ will regret this" he said in a smug tone.

"WHAT!" Sakura said bewildered, "Well your current financial status suggests you are not able to look after children, therefore I gain the children" Sasuke remarked. "But who will take care of them?" Sakura questioned. "That's where Karin comes in handy" Sasuke said. "B-but you can't, their my children, they **NEED** me!'" Sakura screamed as tears poured down her face. "Mama what's wrong" Akihiko asked cutely. "It's nothing, let's finish breakfast okay" Sakura said still thinking Sasuke could not take them away from her. But she was wrong, from this moment on her life would be **HELL!**


	2. Breakdown

**The second chapter of "HONEY, YOUR KILLING ME" =D**

**I am so excited and I really hope you like this chapter, if you like it REVIEW, if you hate it then, REVIEW!**

**Oh by the way I've added these huge gaps in between each line, tell me if it's easy to read. Thanks!  
>Hahaha, I hope someone is reading this! Otherwise I would look so stupid! <strong>

* * *

><p>"No, he can't take my children away, he can't!" Sakura chanted inside her mind. She felt so frustrated, who was he to barge into her house, say that she was financially<p>

unstable and then decide to take the children for himself. "But, what hurts the most, is that I will be replaced by Karin" Sakura thought sadly. She looked towards the

mission scroll she had been given, thankfully it was not a mission that would take weeks, but it was a mission that could take her life. Sakura lay flat across her bed, she

felt warm tears fall down her cheeks, she knew Tsunade wouldn't send for her unless the situation was pretty bad. "It must be an emergency... and duty calls, after all"

Sakura murmured to herself, "tomorrow I will see Tsunade" Sakura thought as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up to shouts and screams. "huh" Sakura thought, she opened her eyes and saw her two children running all over the place. "Akihiko, Akihito" Sakura<p>

screamed. They immediately froze their eyes wide as they looked at her. Suddenly Sakura forgot all about her anger, she was going on a mission in two days, she wasn't

going to see her children for a week and the chances of her returning? An almost Zero percent chance. "I have to tell them, just in case." Sakura thought. Sakura felt

someone tugging at the skirt of her dress. She looked down and saw her two beautiful boys looking at her with wide innocent eyes. "Mummy is something wrong" Akihiko

asked in a grown up like way. "You can always tell us Mummy" Akihito added. Sakura looked down at them lovingly. "Mummy has got something very important to tell you,

but first Breakfast" Sakura said happily with a laugh. Who knew how much time she had left with her children.

* * *

><p>After the small family had finished their breakfast, Akihiko and Akihito begged Sakura to take them to the park. Of course Sakura could not resist their adorable faces and<p>

she gave in. Soon they were on their way back home, Sakura then remembered that she still had to talk to Tsunade. "Akihiko, Akihito, mummy has got an important

meeting, so you guys can go play at Aunty Ino's today" Sakura told her children.

* * *

><p>Sakura was soon racing back to the hokage tower, "Tsunade" Sakura screamed as she burst through the door. "Tsunade, how could you do this to me!" Sakura<p>

screamed. She looked at her teacher's face that was filled with guilt and sadness. "good" Sakura thought, that's exactly how she should feel. "I'm sorry Sakura I had no

other choice" Tsunade replied in a soft tone. Sakura felt tears brim in her eyes, this was not the Tsunade she knew, this was not the teacher who she had loved, this was

not the person who was so much of a mother to her, this was not Tsunade. "Why me, you knew about Akihiko and Akihito, so why" Sakura whispered. "Look around you

Sakura, do you see our village, or whatever has been left of it, years of war has torn it apart. We need medics like you Sakura, we need all the shinobi we have, I know

that the right decision is the hardest decision to make, but you have to stop thinking about yourself. Look around Sakura, think of all those other people suffering. Make

the right choice Sakura" Tsunade said, she said it in such a broken way, it made her sound so old. Sakura started to cry "How is giving my children to a heartless bastard

the RIGHT choice? How is him leaving them defenceless against that read headed witch the RIGHT choice? HOW?" She screamed as she fell to the floor. "Sakura, what did

I just tell you, the village has no money, there is no way that I could've supported you, I'm sorry Sakura, I am only thinking of the benefits for your children, would you

deny them the right to be properly fed and educated?" Tsunade asked. "No mother would want that Tsunade, I accept the mission and I also give permission for my

children to be given to Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura said in a broken voice. "Goodbye, Sakura" Tsunade said softly. "Thank you, thank you for everything, thank you for saving

me all those years ago" Sakura softly replied as tears endlessly poured down her face.

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the door to her apartment, it was quiet, were Akihiko and Akihito at Ino's place, or had Sasuke already taken them. Well it's not my place to know Sakura<p>

thought to herself. "I am making the right choice, aren't I?" Sakura said out loud. Sakura looked at the clock, it was already seven, she needed to sleep early today since

she was going for training tomorrow. "I wonder who my team mates for this mission are?" Sakura asked herself as she pulled out the mission scroll.

Her team mates were: Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzimaki, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and _Sasuke Uchiha. _Sakura narrowed her eyes as she stared at that

name. "I hate you Sasuke!" Sakura screamed as she threw the mission scroll on the floor. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Sakura asked as she smashed things on

the floor and tore her room apart. "why...why" she lifelessly muttered as she hit the floor with light punches. She then looked down to see a shattered photo of her two

beautiful boys. She slipped the photo out of it's case and climbed into bed. "What was I expecting" Sakura said quietly, "Life has always been cruel to me" she continued.

Just like that time, at least Tsunade had been there to help her, no one actually understood how cruel her life had been, how much had she suffered through all these

years, and to think that Sasuke thought she was a spoilt brat, oh how wrong he was, if only he had known, Sakura thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**A 13 year old Sakura stood in front of the mirror, why do they hate me? she thought, am I ugly, am I annoying, am I useless, am I weak, What did I do that was so **

**wrong? This was a typical day for Sakura Haruno, everyone always thought she was a spoilt brat, but the truth was that Sakura's parents hated her. They called **

**her horrible things. "They even sold me once" Sakura whispered, "but I escaped and found them" she said to herself. No one likes me, she said I'm weird and just **

**like Sasuke said, I am annoying and weak. Suddenly Sakura heard a crash, "why can't we get rid of that child, she is of no use to us, she was a mistake" Sakura **

**heard her mother scream. "I know how you feel honey" her father replied as her mother started to sob. "I wish she wasn't born either"... **

**those were the last words Sakura heard as she drifted of to sleep. The next day Tsunade came and took her away. It had been their secret...**

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Sakura felt tears run over her face, she only hoped that Akihiko and Akihito would not tell her story to Sasuke. Don't tell Sasuke she thought as she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I've realised that sometimes I can make Grammar Mistakes, I read this thing about Beta Readers and I was wondering, how do you get one? I would really like a Beta Reader, since I don't have time to do it myself. (My school schedule is pretty hectic ^^') PLEASE HELP ME!<strong>

**P.S Hope u liked this chapter (REVIEW...plz)**

**P.S.S I wont overwork a beta, don't worry, cos I'm a slow updater T-T**

**(I'm sorry there are tons of breaks, I just don't want to overwhelm anyone, that and I'm lazy, this chapter was completed in an hour!)**


	3. What are you hiding?

Hello, now please read, I hope you enjoy...since I am going now...

* * *

><p>Sakura was awoken to the sound of rain pattering down on her rooftop, her body ached as she moved out of the bed as she tearfully glanced at the picture<p>

she had clutched so tightly all of last night. "Akihiko, Akihito" Sakura mournfully mumbled as she stroked the picture. "ugh what am I doing, there better of

without me and I am of more use to the village, plus I am so late for training" Sakura screamed to herself. "The missions tomorrow, I need to get ready"

Sakura thought. So she dragged herself away and locked up her thoughts, just as a good ninja should do.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke to two small children screaming for him to wake up, "we're hungry daddy" Akihiko mumbled. Sasuke looked at his children and for a fleeting<p>

moment he thought, "I can't take care of these children, I don't know the first thing about parenting, maybe I should ask Sakura for help...wait what am I

thinking I don't need that little brats help, Karin will do just fine!". Sasuke briskly walked to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast for the two boys as he

grabbed his training gear, the two children followed behind. "Now listen" he spoke to them, "I'm going to give you a kunai each, you're coming to training

with me today" he said in his usual emotionless voice. The two children just looked at him in shock as he handed them the Kunais. "Wow daddy" Akihito said,

"You're amazing!" Sasuke just smirked, at this rate the children would forget about Sakura quickly.

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived at the training grounds to see Sasuke teaching her children how to throw a kunai. Sakura looked down dejectedly and did not even bother<p>

looking up when Akihito called out her. "Mummy, look what I learned!" Akihito screamed at the top of his little lungs, "can't she hear me" Akihito thought,

"well I better try being louder". "I said Mumm-" Akihito was stopped by Akihiko who pulled his little brother towards him, he had a frown on his face as he

said "I think she doesn't want us anymore" as his lips trembled. Akihito looked at him, "Mummy loves us, I know she does, you know what happened to her,

she knows what it's like and she wouldn't do that to us, would she?" Akihito said in a soft trembling voice as he seeked his older brothers approval. "She

most definitely wouldn't, she wouldn't do to us what her parents did to Mum, she loves us" Akihiko said in a confident voice. "But keep quiet, Mummy

wouldn't want anyone to know about this, she trusts us so don't say it so loudly" Akihiko scolded Akihito. Sasuke's ears pricked at this news, he was curious

now, what had exactly happened to Sakura that even her own children shivered at just the thought of it. It didn't matter he would find out, sharingan was

always a big help to him, Sasuke thought as he smirked evilly, just another source of black mail he could use on that slut Sakura, hopefully she would just die

and Sasuke would gain full custody of the children. "Today" he whispered in the air, "Today I will find the secret she has so carefully guarded in her heart"

Sasuke said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>After being scolded by Kakashi sensei for her lateness, which was Ironic really, Sakura looked at her children from the corner of her eye. She frowned, Akihiko<p>

and Akihito were whispering frantically with worried expressions, but most disturbing of all, was that Sasuke was leaning against a tree, one hand in his

pocket and the other one spinning a kunai with a devilish smirk on his face. "Just what is he planning" she thought as her eyes narrowed, suddenly as if he

had read her mind, he turned to her, his smirk widened. She grew fearful and quickly turned away, there was nothing more he could take away from her, but

then why was she so worried.

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked, he saw Sakura gulp and he saw the fear in her eyes as she turned away. With his sharp hearing he heard her mumble "there is nothing<p>

more he can take from me". _You're right Sakura what more could I take from you except your horrible past? but what is it that is so shameful that she needs to_

_hide it, Sasuke thought._ Sasuke studied her face for a while as he tried to read the emotions she was giving off, _she's beautiful he thought suddenly, wait what_

_am I thinking Sasuke scolded himself, she's just a spoilt brat, all of us have suffered yet she still complains about the way we act.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**A twelve year old Sakura was complaining to Sasuke about Naruto's behaviour. "It would be so lucky to not have parents the no one would have to tell me what to do. Naruto is lucky " Sakura said in a smug voice. "The feeling of a parent yelling at you is no where near what he feels, you're annoying" Sasuke said coldly as he walked away.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Spoilt! Sasuke thought.<em> "Well Sakura today you will be training with Sasuke" Kakashi stated, Sakura saw Kakashi lean towards Sasuke and she heard him

whisper "Don't go to hard on her, she's not really the strongest shinobi". Sasuke smirked and looked ahead as he activated a basic sharingan. Sakura

looked away and pretended she had not heard a word. _She has that weird smile on her face, it looks so fake...it couldn't be that she just heard what Kakashi_

_said to me. _Something was telling Sasuke that she had heard, but he was denying it, _how can a weakling like her hear something like that, she would be_

_breaking down by now, she couldn't of heard._ But Sasuke had become just a little curious of her, especially with that forlorn look that marred her pretty

features. "Hmph annoying" Sasuke muttered in a cold voice. Sakura's eyes widened, _his tone sounds exactly the way it was the first time he told me I was_

_annoying!_ Tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered that day, _I just wanted to tell them about my hardships as well, though instead of being comforted I_

_was only met with more hate.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

****A twelve year old Sakura was complaining to Sasuke about Naruto's behaviour. "It would be so lucky to not have parents the no one would have to tell me what to do. Naruto is lucky " Sakura said in a smug voice. "The feeling of a parent yelling at you is no where near what he feels, you're annoying" Sasuke said coldly. As Sasuke walked away Sakura mumbled "I only wanted to share my hardships as well, I'm sorry it came out in such a harsh way". Her voice was met by silence.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was once again curious, there were tears gathered in Sakura's eyes and she had a far away look. <em>Tonight I will find out, I won't have to be curious<em>

_anymore_ Sasuke thought as Sakura broke out of her daze and Sasuke launched an attack.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sorry it's so late but do you like it!<span> haha please do =)_

_See ya soon...next chapter is on the way_


	4. Now I know

_OMN (Oh my Naruto) I am so horrible...I have not updated! Just kill me if you like! I would! Ok so here's the next chapter, it may not be to everyone's liking...but if you don't like it, I don't mind! Just don't read it if it hurts you so much and you really hate it k?  
>Constructive Criticism is welcome though!<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura had been at it for hours. Sasuke didn't even have a scratch, yet Sakura was panting and had several painful scratches. "Hmph Weak" Sasuke scoffed, he half expected Sakura to break down and cry. Though he didn't expect that Chakra filled punch and the hateful glare. Sasuke fell into the ground with a painful thud. "Don't you dare Sasuke" Sakura said threateningly, "Don't you ever dare, you don't know me!" She screamed out."I know your weak" Sasuke said smugly.<p>

As soon as Sasuke said that, Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. "You don't know me Sasuke" She whispered sadly, "You were never there" Sakura said in between sobs. Sasuke felt his eyes soften at the sight of the crying girl, he almost reached out to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her it was okay. "No" he thought "I cannot be bonded to weak people, they would die". Sasuke got up, "Stop crying, training is over, Go home Sakura" he hissed.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked home dejectedly. She had seen Akihiko and Akihito, happily run to their father. Then they had turned to her, all she had managed was a kiss on both their cheeks, before she felt Sasuke glare at her. "Right now, I don't care if I die" Sakura whispered as the wind brushed past her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why am I doing this?" Sasuke thought, he didn't know why he treated Sakura so badly. Then he remembered, it had been that day where she had carelessly said that Naruto was lucky, that having no family was lucky. "How could she?" Sasuke thought, "And how could Naruto forgive her so easily for the way she had treated him!". In Sasuke's eyes, Sakura had insulted both him and Naruto. "She deserves everything she gets" Sasuke whispered coldly. "I hope you understand Sakura, what it truly feels like now".<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Sakura reached home, she showered and changed. She walked into the Kitchen and forcefully ate something. "I feel sick" Sakura thought, she had a fever and all she could think about was Akihiko, Akihito and Sasuke's cruel words. As Sakura finished she curled up in her bed. "If he knew what had happened to me, he would only hate me more" Sakura thought. "Everyone would" Sakura whispered out as she fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke silently approached Sakura's home, he couldn't believe to what extent he was going to find out Sakura's secret. Did he truly want it to blackmail her with? Or did he care about her? "No" Sasuke thought, "She is a heartless person, she doesn't deserve to be cared for" he thought. He crept into her room, there was broken glass all over the floor, pictures of her, Akihito and Akihiko scattered. Sakura herself was curled in a fetal position with a picture of her and her twins. The day they were born, she had a nervous smile on her face and her eyes held astonishment, love and happiness.<p>

Another one showed that Sakura held one twin as she doted on the other. "How hard it must have been for Sakura, to raise to children all by herself." Sasuke thought. Sasuke then inspected Sakura, she had tear stains all over her face, she clutched the picture tightly to her chest. As Sasuke looked at her, he felt a painful tug at his heart, "I'm so sorry" he whispered as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Ugh! What am I doing!" Sasuke thought furiously, "She is a heartless person" he reassured himself. "She deserves this, why should I be sorry? Sakura is the one who should be". Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"What are you hiding Sakura" Sasuke whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>In Sakura's head<strong>

Sasuke decided to shift back to Sakura's first memories and play it from there. "Hmph, time to enjoy the show" Sasuke said in amusement. A girl no older than three sat in the hall way. She was clutching a blanket to her chest, while rubbing away the tears in her wide green eyes cutely. "It's so difficult to handle this child!" Sakura's mother screamed, "We were never meant to have her!" she continued as she slammed down pots and pans. Sakura's mother began to cry, "Why? Why did this have to happen to me" her mother questioned.

"If it hurts you that much" Sakura's father said gently, "we could just get rid of her" he finished. "Would you really, for me?" Sakura's mother said with a smile. "Of course my love" he said as he kissed her on the lips. Sasuke was shocked as he watched the little Sakura hold the blanket closer and cry. The memory then disappeared.

The next memory he saw was the little Sakura being taken to the hospital. "Hurry up Sakura" her father bellowed. "Why are we going to the hospital?" Sakura questioned. "You have a checkup" her mother replied quickly. "It's okay mummy, you don't have to lie, I heard everything" Sakura said as she smiled brightly. There it was, that fake smile, the thing that Sakura was best at, hiding her true feelings.

At the hospital, Sakura's parents left. Sakura was left with a nurse. "Well" the nurse said, "You must wait in this room, your parents have signed you up for chakra experiment, you will be one off our test subjects, don't go anywhere, wait until your name is called" The nurse finished unemotionally. _"Bitch" Sasuke thought._ (Excuse the bad language...I felt so bad for writing it but it is T rated right?)

2 Months after all the experiments were finished, Sakura was no longer needed. They called for her parents to collect her, but the line was dead. They had left of course. "You are to be sent to the leaf village ninja academy" A nurse explained in the same unemotional manner. The little girl nodded, but what startled him was the sheer determination in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan, he was shivering. The whole situation was awful. He looked back at the pink haired girl who was shivering as tears rapidly fell down her face. It seemed as if his sharingan had triggered all those unwanted thoughts again. Sasuke was completely confused, how was it possible that nobody knew of this? He didn't understand anything anymore, whenever he had felt any feeling for her he had crushed it down with the same thought. "Sakura deserves everything she gets" he thought, all because of that one moment. As he slipped out of the window and traveled by rooftop, all Sasuke could think was "I no longer have an excuse, I don't have to do this to her, I can give her back her life, but how?".<p>

Even when Sasuke reached home and Karin greeted him he still couldn't stop thinking about it. What was he to do now? He looked towards his children, sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How am I to fix this mess" he said out loud. But for now he needed rest after all, he did have a mission to go on tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>~Tada~ The end of this chapter is here. I am so sorry could have uploaded this ages ago but didn't. I am sorry for the terrible neglect I've showed this story. (I truly am sorry my story please forgive me T-T)<em>

_Anywaysssss...please excuse her...she is MAD! So how did it go? Improvements? You hate it? Don't read then please just skip and be like okkkayyyy that story really sucked...I do not recommend this story it sucked kkkkkkkk?_

_She is also hyper forgive and excuse her! ^^_


End file.
